


Frog and Toad and Paddling

by Anonymous



Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel
Genre: Double Entendre, Gen, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Originally written for"100 words of paddling."
Relationships: Frog/Toad (Frog and Toad)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Frog and Toad and Paddling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of paddling."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/403945.html?thread=2383189225#cmt2383189225)

"Ahhhh, so nice to be out on the water on such a lovely day," Frog sighed as he leaned back in the little boat as far as he could without unbalancing it.

"Of course it is, for the one who's doing none of the work," Toad grumbled as he churned the paddle through the waters of the pond for the hundred-umpteenth time.

"But, my dear Toad, you wield a paddle so skillfully," Frog wheedled him. "So.... masterfully."

Toad gave him a gimlet look. "Such transparent flattery. If I'm stuck with the paddling, perhaps I should make you count each stroke until we get back to shore."

Frog's yellow eyes gleamed. "And if I miss the count now and then?"

"Obviously, I shall have to repeat the stroke until you count it correctly. Now. Begin, please."

Delightedly, Frog began: "One... two ... three ... five—oh, blast it...," he ejaculated, sounding not at all distressed.


End file.
